A Dance
by TehShinyGengar
Summary: After the Aphrodite Cabin composes a dance, Percy decides to participate in it. Are the dance partners legitimate, or is something a little more that meets the eye? Pseudo-Relationship, PercyXArtemis, more friendship than anything. Hint of Romance.


**Midnight Dance**

**Disclaimer: Do not own PJatO, HoO, or char. Associated with them.**

**Note: If any people have read my other story, and noticed people are basically dying every chapter, I will say this: "This story is made for a young audience. If you want a violent story, read my other story." **

**Enjoy!**

"Percy, it's time for Capture-the-Flag!" A voice called out from outside the Cabin.

"Alright, I'll be outside soon! Just give me a minute!" Percy called back, rolling off his bed.

He didn't get a response, but heard the person's footsteps walking away.

Percy just sighed and flopped back onto his bed, slowly closing his eyes.

He soon fell into a deep slumber, not having a care in the world.

**Day Later**

Percy woke up to a loud pounding on his door.

"Percy, it's me, Nico! Let me in right now!" Nico called angrily.

Percy groaned, got up and unlocked his Cabin door.

Nico stormed in and started to yell.

"Why didn't you go to Capture-the-Flag? The Hunters creamed us!" Nico shouted, throwing his hands up.

"The Hunters? When did they arrive?" Percy asked, staring at the ceiling.

"They arrived last night, and barely got to play with us!" Nico whined, slapping Percy.

Percy simply glared and then went back to staring.

Nico just huffed at Percy and left, right before Thalia also stormed into the room.

"Percy, why didn't you play last night? Afraid of the mighty Hunters?" Thalia grinned, before trying to hug her cousin.

Percy simply didn't budge, staring at the ceiling in thought.

Thalia just smirked and you could smell the smell of that new lightning smell in the smelly air. **(Yes, I meant to put it that many times.)**

Percy suddenly jumped up, and got bear tackled by Thalia.

"So, Kelp Brains, why are you so… Nico-y?" Thalia questioned curiously.

"Are you calling me Anti-Social?" Percy asked, eyebrow slightly raised.

"Yes, and you answered my question with another question, you know I hate that!" Thalia whined, slapping his arm.

Percy just rolled his eyes and sat back down, Thalia still bugging him.

"Got to go, Kelp, but I will be asking again!" Thalia said, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

Percy just shooed her away, tumbling out and into the fresh outside world.

He saw Demi-Gods running around, laughing and chasing each other.

He walked around, aimlessly heading towards the lava rock climbing area.

When he got there, he saw some Aphrodite campers argue with some Hunters, most notably Phoebe and Drew going head to head about relationships.

"Aww, Percy! Please tell Phoebo here-""It's Phoebe!" She growled. "Whatever, tell _Phoebe _here that love is for everyone!" Drew pleaded, grabbing his arm and giving him big puppy dog eyes.

"Sorry Drew, but if someone doesn't want to love, then that's perfectly alright, you know. As much as she will hate me, I back up Phoebe." Percy said calmly, shaking Drew's arm off and heading off to the rock climbing area to get suited.

"Ha-ha, told you!" Phoebe yelled in the background.

Percy just shook his head and started to climb, casually dodging all the lava coming from above.

When he got to the top, he just got ready, and started to climb down at a fast pace.

After he passed some time, he had an hour before lunch, so he went to the arena.

As he was training, he looked towards the arena to see Artemis coming.

He stopped training and bowed, staying in that position until she beckoned him up.

She just rolled her eyes and said, "You may rise."

He thanked her and went back to training, taking out his IPod, and putting on his Eminem Playlist.

The song 8 Mile came on, and Percy started to hum the lyrics, failing to sense Artemis still in the room.

Once he finally sensed her, he turned around and quickly glanced, before turning back.

She walked up, and stood around for a couple of seconds.

"Perseus, do you know where the arrows are at?" Artemis asked, impatiently waiting.

"Did you check the Armory, Lady Artemis?" Percy asked, not facing her.

"Yes, and they didn't have any in there, but a little deer here and there." Artemis said, putting her hands on her hips.

Percy just smirked and turned around, pointing her to the arena storage.

She thanked him and took three pouches, each holding sixty-four arrows.

Right before she left, Percy called out, asking her why she didn't just summon some arrows.

"You should learn to mind your own business, but might as yell tell you." Artemis said, pausing for a moment, before resuming.

"I can't tune down my powers that low to summon soft, Demi-God arrows, so I had to find some myself. The small Hunter who just joined, daughter of Khione, I believe, needs them. Happy?" Artemis said, before walking off.

**Hour Later**

Percy walked over to the place where they eat **(Forgot name =P)**. He got his food, sacrificed his food for Poseidon, and sat at the table with Chiron and Artemis. He has this privilege because he became a camp leader, like Mr. D and Chiron were.

They had a light conversation, talking about assortment of things, from the Hunters to the Demi-Deer that Artemis turned in the armory.

Chiron just sighed and mumbled something about boys and hormones, and went to check on Dionysius, making sure he wasn't secretly trying to sneak wine in.

Percy and Artemis ate in silence, the occasional awkward conversation, with each feeling more awkward, for different reasons.

Percy never thought he would eat at the same table with the goddess who hates boys to begin with, and Artemis felt like she was some beast because she thought Percy was afraid, which he was.

After awhile, Artemis left to train with the Hunters, all cheering in relief that they get to leave all the guys around.

An Aphrodite camper came up to Percy to ask him a weird question.

"Hey Percy, do you think we could… throw a dance party?" She asked, trembling a little. She looked around ten, and Percy guessed one of her Cabin members put her up to the task.

"Yeah, it's cool. Just tell whoever put you up to this to do it themselves next time, okay?" Percy asked, chuckling as she blushed and ran off back to her table.

After that, the Apollo, Aphrodite, Hephaestus and Hermes Cabins all helped in making the dance, with music, effects, lighting and so on.

After a whole week of grueling work, they finally had the dance ready. After confirming it with Percy, they scheduled the dance in three days after.

The whole camp was buzzed about the dance, except Percy and the Hunters. The Hunters would most likely try to stop boys from flirting, and Percy didn't really like romance after Annabeth and Percy thought it would be best to stick to being friends.

But, Percy knew it was a lie after Annabeth got with Jason Grace. It turns out, Reyna wanted to stay single with Piper and Leo getting together.

It really shocked him, but he didn't freak out, wanting to stay on Annabeth and Jason's good side. He stayed friends with them, but then started to become more and more Anti-Social.

They all checked on him, causing Annabeth and Jason to feel more and guiltier. Percy tried to tell them it wasn't them, but they wouldn't listen.

After two days had passed, Percy stayed in his Cabin the whole day, causing worries from his friends.

Percy was just lying in bed, staring at the ceiling again when Jason, Annabeth, Leo and Piper barged in, with more of Percy's friends behind them.

They marched in, heading directly towards Percy, in his watery bed of sleep.

"What ah, what can I do for you?" Percy asked, switching his view between Jason and Annabeth.

"We want to know why you didn't leave your Cabin at all today! We worried sick about what might have happened to you." Annabeth yelled, accidentally slapping Jason.

"Honey, please, a little less hard next time, my arm is really starting to hurt. But really, Perce, you need to get out more!" Jason said, flopping onto Percy's bed.

"The dance is tomorrow; I will get out then, but for now, no thanks." Percy grumbled, pushing Jason off his bed.

Annabeth huffed, and accepted his reasoning, and dragged everyone out.

**Day Later**

"Okay everyone, the dance is about to start, so get your partner, and for a special event, later on we will mix and match you up, for a surprise dance!" An Aphrodite camper squealed into the microphone, causing people to complain and massage their ears.

After some time, the dance was finally underway, starting off with some Lady Gaga. _Oh gods, who in the world picked the music? _Percy thought, face palming.

The horrible music went on and on, from Katy Perry to Taylor Swift **(Sorry if offending)**. But once half the night was gone, the surprise dances came on.

First, Percy got a Hunter. Not pretty. They ended up dancing, but it was fueled more by anger and awkwardness that romance.

Next, Percy had been selected to go with Piper. It was more of a friendly dance than anything. They had a fun time, but nothing more.

Percy wasn't paired up next, but he watched Piper and Jason have an awkward dance, and chuckled to himself.

After some dances of not being paired, Percy got paired up with Reyna. This one was a little more romantic, but still, mostly friendship based.

After awhile, they started to bring some Gods and Goddesses into the fray. Once, Percy got paired to dance with Aphrodite. That ended on a slight sour note, except Aphrodite, who was oblivious to it.

Next, Percy got paired with another Hunter. More specifically, Thalia. This time, it had a lot more bickering than friendship, but overall, it was a pretty fun dance.

_Oh, how fun it would be right now to play Diablo 3… _Percy thought, after having his dance with Thalia.

But now things started getting interesting. Percy got paired up with, the one and only, Athena. She threw him a sympathetic look before dancing, and casually slow danced with him, guiding him.

He thanked her and went to his spot, only to decide and sit with the Gods, since he was supposed to watch over the dance. He took a seat next to Hestia, who warmly smiled at him and scooted over so he could fit.

After a while, around three-fourth way through, he got called up again, to be paired with Drew. Percy just sighed and walked up to her, who took his arm and danced like she would.

After that quite weird dance, he walked over to Katie from the Demeter Cabin and struck up a conversation. She talked and, after awhile, got asked to a dance. She smiled and gladly accepted, walking over to slow dance with him. They talked, and after the dance, hugged and went their separate ways.

The Aphrodite camper kept calling out names, until she got to Percy's name. "Okay Percy and… Lady Artemis, will you both please come to the dance floor." She squeaked.

They both looked shocked at each other, and then, almost unwillingly, stepped onto the dance floor.

As all the other people slow danced, Percy and Artemis were slow dancing also, but they also wanted to hide from embarrassment.

Eventually, they struck up a conversation. "So, Perseus… what have you been up to?" Artemis said, trying to lessen the awkward tension.

"I have been fine, Lady Artemis, how about you?" Percy asked politely, not expecting a reply.

But, to his surprise, actually got one back. "I have been well…" She said, not knowing what to say after that.

They slowly danced to some Frank Sinatra, the air slowly deflated to that of ease and comfort. They had a conversation, and had some mutual attraction, but nothing serious to be considered a relationship.

Once the dance was nearly over, it was late at night. Percy and Artemis were dancing, with them switching back and forth between who was leading.

After awhile, when the music barely stopped, they looked each other in the eyes, and slowly, they both leaned in.

Right before their lips met, Percy tilted his head to the side and kissed her on the cheek, resulting in her snapping her eyes open.

She looked at Percy, confusion on her face, when Percy leaned in, and said quietly, "Nice dance, my Lady." And walked away, leaving her stunned, but at the same time, impressed at his dance skills.

**Hope you liked it! **

**One-Shot only. Sorry.**


End file.
